2002 Homestead 350
The 2002 Homestead 350 takes place at Homestead Miami speedway. It was the 17th race At 35 degrees Celsius it was the 2nd hottest race in Piston Cup history behind the 1952 Thomasville 400 (not the one where Doc Hudson jumped on top of Leroy Heming, that was 1953). This heat caused trouble for several racers. Chuck Armstrong retired due to dehydration while Aiken Axler and James Cleanair retired due to overheated engines. Cleanair also passed out causing him to be hit by Misti Motorkrass and Manny Flywheel. Haul Inngas did not attend, because Matthew Overtaker was the Retread racer. Neither did part time racer Sage Vanderspin. This was only one of the races for part time racers Axler and Todd Marcus, who finished this race in 8th, though they were rookies the next year. Eugene Carbureski had requested Tank Coat make a special milkshake to prevent heat exhaustion and dehydration. although a high risk strategy it ultimately worked because after he had three bottles of Tank Coat Special Milkshake for Cars before the race he had finished 1st with 2nd place racer Dale Earnhardt Jr 40 seconds behind. The King was third. Aiken missed the next race without getting replaced (because he is part-time and Joltsen debuted in 2003) due to still recovering from heat exhaustion (the next race is only 1 week after this race), so Marcus and Vanderspin are gonna be the only two part-time cars in the next race. Trivia * It is the second hottest race of all time. The first being the 1952 Thomasville 400. Transcript Heat Problems (Matthew team radio) Matthew: I think I need a drink real bad! This heat is melting my engine! Retread crew chief: We got ya Matthew. It is blazing hot today. Matthew: Ok I'm going to pit weather you like it or not. This heat. (Johnny Team Radio) FWD Crew Chief: Johnny I see smoke coming out of your engine and you look tired and dehydrated. Radiator problem most likely. Johnny: I want to cry but the heat evaporated my tears. I think I can see the planet Mars. It is the world's end! HELP ME OUT RYAN SHIELDS!!!!! The broken hot sauce packet has struck me in the face! Mars. The King. About to die. MARS! FWD Crew Chief: Retire now. Pull over pull over pull over. Doctors will check you out but this race is over. You cannot finish this time. Your mind seems to have gone haywire too. Johnny: Ok The King... Bob: JAMES HAS FAINTED! Misti: Oh no! I see James he must have fainted! Poor guy! Manny: WATCH OUT! (The three crash and James is now awake.) Aiken: AAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James: What was that all about. Oh (Dolphin Censor) my engine is on fire it's burning and smoking. I was hit too. Chuck(towed away): Don't take me out coach! I can still race even though my radiator is almost dead! Aiken(towed): My engine is overheated and I HIT THE WALL! I WANNA BE ROOKIE NEXT YEAR! Haul Inngas Interview Bob: After a couple of weeks Kori Turbowitz has gone to interview recovering racer Inngas. We catch up to her in Calladega Hospital where Haul was transported about two weeks back. River: We're here at Calladega Hospital where I am catching up with Haul Inngas and I notice you look much better than I last saw you. You don't sound weak anymore! Haul: Yeah that's right. I feel better too. River: So What do you think of your replacement? Haul: He is fine. He probably will be there for a while. It turns out I landed so hard on my right side I needed surgery to get it back in shape. I also needed emergency oil and fluids. The surgery as well as others that are coming up means I should recover by around 4 or 5 months. River: Alright Mr. Inngas. So you are staying for how long in the hospital? I also see you have been repainted Retread purple. Haul: Oh thanks. It reminds me of racing so I chose that. Also, I'm probably gonna be here for another 2 months. River: This is River Scott signing out. Back to you, Bob. Results 1. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 2. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 3. The King - 200 laps 4. Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps 5. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps 6. Mike Yankee - 200 laps 7. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 8. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 9. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 10. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 11. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 12. Davey Apex - 200 laps 13. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 14. Brush Curber - 200 laps 15. Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps 16. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 17. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 18. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 19. Murray Clutchburn - 199 laps 20. Matthew Overtaker - 199 laps 21. Darren Leadfoot - 199 laps 22. Kevin Shiftright - 199 laps 23. Slider Petrolski - 199 laps 24. Ryan Shields - 199 laps 25. Lee Revkins - 199 laps 26. Chuck Armstrong - 188 laps(dehydration) 27. James Cleanair - 156 laps(engine overheat and fainted) 28. Misti Motorkrass - 156 laps(crashed into James) 29. Manny Flywheel - 156 laps(crashed into James) 30. Johnny Blamer - 144 laps(dehydration and near heat stroke) 31. Aiken Axler - 93 laps(engine overheat) 32. Crusty Rotor - 66 laps(crashed) Category:Historic Races